


Selfless [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reverse psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse psychology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Selfless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15113) by Resmiranda. 



Download

Selfless:   [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/selfelss.mp3)  |  [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/selfless)  |  4.10min  |  3.82MB

**Author's Note:**

> My first podfic, almost six months ago, was of one of Resmiranda's fanfics. It was done on a whim, at far to early in the morning for me to think better of it and after years of hesitation because I was unsure of my reading voice, my accent and my editing skills. It had a lot of background noise, I accidentally left a line in there twice and after I posted it and it finally sank in that I had, I was so, so nervous about it. But the author liked it and I eventually went back to it and edited it again and made it presentable and I'm actually kind of proud of it. 
> 
> Six months and 15 podfics later and 2012 is over (well, there's still about 12 hours left over here). I thought the best way to end this year was with another of Resmiranda's fics. 
> 
> It was the second day of Christmas at my grandparent's house and I was suffering from insomnia... so I locked myself in the bathroom and prayed no one could hear me read this (it worked so well, that grandpa nearly walked in on me during the sort of sex scene :"> )
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
